Protein diagnostics have a wide array of clinical application and are useful in determining proteomic signatures or disease-specific biomarkers. These diagnostics typically require pairs of analyte-specific reagents for capture and detection of the desired target (e.g., protein). Antibodies have been widely used as diagnostic reagents; however they can be difficult to procure in adequate quality and quantity, and allow only limited multiplexing when testing multiple targets. Further, they are limited in arrays for multiplexed or high-content proteomic applications due to their inherent cross-reactivity and non-universal assay conditions.
In contrast to antibodies, nucleic acid-based ligands have several advantages over antibodies including low molecular weight, thermal and desiccation stability, reversible renaturation, ease of manufacturing, and lower cost. However, only few examples of analytes bound by two different aptamers exist to date. As one example, separate DNA aptamers to the fibrinogen-recognition and heparin-binding exosites of thrombin have been described, and both of these aptamers, TBA1 (15-mer) and TBA2 (29-mer), consist of G-quartet motifs that bind to discrete electropositive surfaces on thrombin. Sandwich assays with TBA1 and TBA2 have been developed for potential thrombin monitoring, including aptamer microarrays and fluorescence sensing platforms. Another example is integrin αvβ3, for which RNA aptamers to αv or β3 subunits have been generated via successive selections with αvβ3 or αIIbβ3. Aptamer pairs to TATA binding protein (TBP), prion protein (PrP), and VEGF-165 have also been reported. The limited number of aptamer pairs for detecting protein targets is likely the result of the propensity of aptamers to bind to predominantly cationic epitopes which drives the best ligands to common surfaces. Thus, special selection methods have generally been required to force the selection toward non-overlapping epitopes.
Therefore, there continues to be a need for alternative composition and methods for improved, cost-effective and efficient ways to detect target proteins. The present disclosure meets such needs by providing novel combinations of slow off-rate aptamer (SOMAmer) reagent pairs for protein detection that comprise deoxyuridine residues modified at their 5-position, which both expands the range of protein targets and improves the binding properties compared to conventional aptamers.